Lost memories, Lost love
by vivicamaymalfoy
Summary: Almost two years passed since the defeat of Voldemort, and Hermione lost her memories of this time. She thought nothing significant had happened in that time, or so she thought. She is in for a great deal of shocks and surprises... Read to know more... R & R...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:- This is my first severus and Hermione fanfic, so plz bear with me and no flames plzz… This is mostly the only part which will be held at Hogwarts, everything else will be at Glasglow…. Thanx a lot to my wonderful betas LilyRosetheDreamer and Silverneko9lives0 who helps me a lot with the chapter…. Plzz read and review…**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters, all of them belong to Rowling. I own just the plot and any new characters further introduced.**

My eyes fluttered open to the bright light of morning and I strained them to adjust to the blurry surroundings I was in. As I tried to get up from what seemed to be my hospital bed, I winced in pain as a throbbing headache marked its presence. I slumped back on my bed and started rubbing my temples. As I looked around, trying to remember the reason for my admission in the infirmary at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey entered with a warm smile.

"Good morning, dear. How are you feeling today?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"I am fine, Madam Pomfrey. I have a terrible headache though."

"Don't worry, it will subside as soon as you take the potions and rest."

I shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Madam, why am I here? What happened? I don't remember anything."

"Don't stress yourself, sweetie. Just take this potion and rest. Professor McGonagall is going to visit you soon and you will get all your answers once you see her."

She handed me a potion and walked away as I had gulped it down. My eyes wandered to the door, which flung open as Madam Pomfrey turned to leave and I noticed someone waiting for her return. I quickly recognized him as Professor Severus Snape. He had a bruise on his forehead.

'Is he here for a small bruise?' was the last thought before I drifted into a deep slumber.

The next time I woke up, I was greeted by my best friends, Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked, coming to my side.

"Great. Madam Pomfrey works wonders." I grinned.

"Good to see you back, 'mione." Ron said, his mouth full of the chocolate frogs he'd supposedly brought for me.

"Good to be back, Ron. Someone needs to keep a check on your habits." I sighed.

"What did I do now?"

Harry and I rolled our eyes in unison as we laughed.

It was a refreshing evening as we chattered for a long time until Madam Pomfrey shooed them away.

She checked on me and administered the potions I needed to take, while informing me that Professor McGonagall would meet me tomorrow. With that comforting thought in mind, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling much better.

'Madam Pomfrey won't keep me for too long now.' I thought as I ate my breakfast, famished after a long sleep.

Around noon, Professor McGonagall walked in with a warm smile on her face and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine, thank you. Madam Pomfrey told me that you will answering my questions." I replied, trying not to sound too eager.

"Before you ask any, tell me first...what is your last memory?"

I settled back and thought deeply.

"The war was just over and I was contemplating my further options. But why do you ask that?"

Professor McGonagall gazed at me shrewdly.

"Okay, let's just start with your questions then."

"Firstly, why am I admitted here?"

"You were attacked by Lucius Malfoy at your parents' house two days before."

The revelation stunned me and my gut twisted as I imagined what would have happened if my parents had still been living there.

"And…?" I asked with a bit of fear, as I couldn't remember anything.

"You were hit by a dark curse that caused you to lose some years of your memories," the former Transfiguration Professor stated, her face hard with anger for a moment before meeting my eyes.

"How many years exactly?"

"A year and a half approximately."

I was shell shocked.

"But when Ron and Harry visited me yesterday, they didn't mention anything about this!"

"They were instructed not to until we had our talk. We thought you might need some rest before overwhelming you with all the information."

I was still trying to digest all of this.

"And what did I miss in that year and a half?" I asked timidly at last.

"You graduated from Hogwarts with Outstanding in all your NEWTS and were awarded Order of Merlin: First Class for your contribution to the war." A small, proud smile wormed its way on to her face.

"Okay, that was huge. So what I am doing now?"

"You are supposed to join as a apprentice in Glasgow in about a week."

"Really, are you sure? In Glasgow?" I asked with hint of doubt.

Minerva grunted before replying me, "Don't underestimate yourself, my child. Glasgow couldn't be any more honored. And you very well deserve it."

I blushed at the praise, "Thank you, Professor. But do you think I would be able to join given my present situation?"

"Of course, dear. You were always ahead of your peers anyway. But, if you are hesitant, I would like to offer you a job as Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, with the right training."

That threw me even more. Did I have that kind of skill?

"Really? That is very kind of you. But I will have to think about it."

"It's your choice, but I insist you continue with Glasgow. It has always been your dream to pursue higher education. Anyway, my offer will still stand, if you return." Minerva smiled at me reassuringly. I felt a weight on my mind lift as she made it simpler to make the decision.

"Just a last question; where is Lucius Malfoy now?"

"He is being taken care of by the Ministry. You don't think we would let him get away with that crime, do you?" she patted my hand as she said this and I grinned at her words.

"Thank you, Professor, for all of your time. And I would very much like to join Glasgow next week."

The older woman smiled at me.

"Take your rest, Miss Granger. Poppy will discharge you by tomorrow, I hope. You can join your friends at the Burrow, if you wish, or you are always welcome to stay here. But I guess that the former would be preferable for you, am I right?"

I grinned sheepishly at her.

"Alright then, I will take my leave. Stay safe...Hermione." Saying so, she placed a hand on my cheek and left.

She had never called me by my first name before.

**A/N:- So what do you think? Let me know… review, favorite and follow…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:-Hiii, guys… I am back… I know its been a long time but sometimes life actually gets too busy. Its difficult to find time for things you love to do…. But finally I found some time to write this for you…Special thanx to my beta LilyRosetheDreamer…. Please read n review, it gives me inspiration to find time for this…. And here we go further with the story…. **

I stood in front of the burrow, all set to leave to the Glasgow University with all the Weasley clan there to bid me a good bye. Molly was as usual fussing over me, but more now since all found out about my loss of memories. Ron and Harry stood beside her, rolling their eyes at Molly's display of affection. They were sad and bit nervous about me leaving, but still accepted my decision. Ever since I oblivated my parents, and left them, I can't remember hearing about them or trying to find their whereabouts. So this was the only family I had. Tears threatened to fall but with a quick glance at all of them, I portkeyed to Glasgow.

As I recovered from the impact of Portkeying, I gazed at my new surroundings. The walls of the University loomed before me, a portal to a world I had never been to before. Steadying myself, I caught sight of the entrance and, hoisting my luggage, I crossed the enormous gates of Glasgow University - and with that crossing, I stepped forward into a new beginning. It was spread all over the area, distributed with respect to various area of subjects. I took out the map given to me with the letter, and found my way towards my dormitory. I crossed to the potions building; it was rather huge and welcoming and I was anxious to start studying there. To my surprise I had chosen potions for my area of expertise.

I stood nervously on the door to my room which I was going to share with a roommate. I was not a peoples person , certainly not friendly with the gossip queens. And I had two boys for my best friends and only a girl counted as a close friend; Ginny. Pondering over all my thoughts I pushed the door to my new room and stepped in.

A blue eyed brunette appeared in front of me, a bit shocked with my sudden entrance. She was dressed simply in a tank top, ripped jeans and a leather coat over it. she was quite pretty and looked kind of a fun loving person.

"Hey girl! You scared me!"

A brunette appeared in front of me, looking a bit shocked at my sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized.

"No problem. My name is Kate, Kate Lawrence." she said, brushing off my apology.

"My name is Hermione Granger." I introduced myself and with that, Kate drew me into conversation. Thanks to her warm welcome, I didn't feel so new and awkward.

Kate Lawrence is a French girl with big blue eyes, slim and around 5'5 in height .

With that she engaged me in her small talks. She is kind of bubbly girl always smiling and crackling jokes here and there. Not a few hours with her and I felt like we were friends like forever. Kate is a type of girl who won't let you feel new and awkward. She just had it in her to make everyone her friend.

She had done her schooling from Beauxbuton academy of magic. I told her about my schooling experience and she was a bit overwhelmed over it. but it was expected, after all everyone doesn't go hunting after a crazed dark lord. Though I didn't tell her about my recent memory loss. After that we settled down in the afternoon and she took me clubbing with her, mind you such fate was yet to be achieved by Harry and Ron yet.

But I just didn't had it in me to say NO to her, especially after her lost puppy face she made. She had already met many people on the campus and all were nice people. She even took me with her to one of her friends party on the Sunday night. I was a bit tired but it was a nice break after the shock I received this summer and rocking way to start my new life here.

As soon as I opened my eyes, the nauseous feeling just made its appearance, I tried to ease it out a bit but had to run for the toilet immediately. Meanwhile, as I was emptying my stomach, Kate woke up to my retching and ran to my aid.

"Babes, I think you might have gotten a stomach bug after last night." Kate confirmed my suspicions, big blue eyes full of concern.

"Yup , I think so." And with that we started getting ready for the class.

As the other students sat chattering, Kate and I distracted ourselves by doodling on paper as we waited for the new Master of Potions to arrive. According to other students, he had a good reputation and was hard to impress, something that appealed to my stubborn streak. The door creaked and we all looked up expectantly.

Several jaws dropped, including mine, but I didn't gape for the same reason as some of the others.

"Good morning class" he addressed in his silky smooth voice and sat on his desk facing us. "I would like to introduce myself, I am Severus Snape. I attained my mastery in potions thirty years ago, and this my second year of teaching here. Now if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

**A/N:- oopsss… snape is here after all…. Lets see where it takes them…. Hope you like it….**


End file.
